Emily's Baby
by BaybieBlue
Summary: Emily is impregnated by a nighlok. Jayden figured this is a perfect time to try and stop the war between nighlok and human kind but the child isn't very happy about that. Of course is this is a nighlok Xandred has something planned. No matter what!
1. Chapter 1

Emily's Baby

Emily

We were currently battling a Nighlok. It summoned some moogers. "Hold them off. I will get the yellow." The Nighlok said. I shivered. I shivered alot because my last run in with a Nighlok who targeted me I ended up almost dead.

It's eyes glowed a bright white. "Good luck!" The Nighlok said retreating. I demorphed and glanced all over my body. The others ran over to me. "I feel fine." I muttered. "We better get you examined." Jayden, my boyfriend, said picking me up. "Stop!" I shouted. I got put down. I ran then vomited.

I went back. We walked home. I got Ji to examine me. "You 3 are lucky." Ji said. "There's 5 of us though." Jayden said. "No there is 5 of you teenagers. But 2 babies. You Emily are blessed with twins." No said. So that's why he had that machine out!

"So Emily is pregnant?" Mike asked. "Yes." Ji said. "About 7 months too. In human time. Nighlok time they're pregnancies are shorter. They don't show that much when they are pregnant. Emily's pregnancy should be over by tomorrow night." Ji said. I sighed. "Twins?" I asked. He nodded. I then fell asleep.

I woke up. I walked out into the common room. "Rangers!" I snapped. I then grabbed a training sword and attacked. "Woah Em!" Mike shouted. I quickly shook my head. "Sorry guys. I guess it's the babies." I said. I put the stick down. "Its okay." He said. I then felt a pain. My water broke. I was rushed into the common room.

A few hours later Alyssa Hallie Suzki, Victoria Elisa Suzuki, and then another baby named Quinn Olivia Suzuki. They were so beautiful. They looked so much like me.

"Jayden. Look!" I said so happy. The babies were amazing. They had my hair and eyes and everything. "Emily these children can be full none or half Nighlok. The same with being a ranger. Be careful. The Nighlok May kidnap the children." Ji explained. I sighed. "But how can something so cute be filled with evil!" I said. "Emily you have to watch them carefully. They will age faster than a human but will stop when they turn 7." Jayden said. I smiled. I looked down and saw my girls were toddlers. "Alyssa! Victoria! Quinn!" I said in joy. "Great!" Ji said annoyed. "They're so precious!" I exclaimed. I hugged them tight. Ji took them away to go do testing. I sighed. "Jayden. Triplets." I said. "Yeah. And trouble." Jayden said. I sighed.

A few days later the girls were 4 and having fun. They were cheerful as ever! They thought Jayden was their father and surprisingly he treated them like it. I thought he would hate them because they may be part nighlok. "Jayden. Why do you treat the girls like diamonds even when they may be part nighlok?" I asked. "Well…they may be the next generation. We can make them like humans. I don't believe little girls like them can be so evil. I want them to live a human life and try to convince the other nighloks that Humans aren't to be destroyed." Jayden simply explained.

Alyssa

I sighed. My dad…he is using us. I turned to my sisters, Victoria and Quinn. "Daddy doesn't love us." I said. They sighed. We went back to our room. We shared it with mom. We grabbed some paper. We started to write down the lyrics to our favorite song By Demi Lovato.

Four years old with my back to the door  
All I could hear was the family war  
Your selfish hands always expecting more  
Am I your child or just a charity ward?

You have a hollowed out heart  
But it's heavy in your chest  
I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless  
Hopeless, you're hopeless

Oh, father, please, father  
I'd love to leave you alone  
But I can't let you go  
Oh, father, please, father  
Put the bottle down  
For the love of a daughter  
Oh

It's been five years since we've spoken last  
And you can't take back  
What we never had  
Oh, I can be manipulated  
Only so many times,  
Before even "I love you"  
Starts to sound like a lie

You have a hollowed out heart  
But it's heavy in your chest  
I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless  
Hopeless, you're hopeless

Oh, father, please, father  
I'd love to leave you alone  
But I can't let you go  
Oh, father, please, father  
Put the bottle down  
For the love of a daughter

Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?  
How could you push me out of your world,  
Lied to your flesh and your blood,  
Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved?  
Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?  
How could you throw me right out of your world?  
So young when the pain had begun  
Now forever afraid of being loved

Oh, father, please, father  
I'd love to leave you alone  
But I can't let you go  
Oh, father, please, father

Oh, father, please, father  
Put the bottle down  
For the love of a daughter  
For the love of a daughter

(The song is called For The Love Of A Daughter)

We nodded and went out to our parents. We hugged our mom. Then we gave a mad face to 'dad' and he rolled his eyes. We grabbed the paper and started to sing. Everytime we said father or daughter he'd flinch. We slowly shook our heads and then ran out. We ran outside and heard our parents and aunts and uncles shouting for us to come back. We kept running.

We reached the beach and looked around. Looking for a place to run. "Victoria! Alyssa!" Quinn shouted pointing towards the hill. Then our parents appeared with their friends and they were running.

"ALYSSA! VICTORIA! QUINN!" Mom shouted. We ran along the shore line. "Guys! This way!" Victoria shouted. We followed her to a vacant lot. By then we lost our parents and aunts and uncles. "Alyssa…..How are we going to be protected? Who is going to feed us? Where are we going to live?" Quinn asked. I shrugged. "Why you asking me?" I asked Quinn. "You're the oldest. Atleast that is what mom said." Quinn explained. I sighed. "I got an Idea! Let's ask my friend Emma. Her parents are always adopting kids. We can say we are…whats that word that show used for kids without parents?" Victoria asked. "Orphans?" I asked. She nodded. "Okay…but where does she live?" I asked. "Follow me!" Victoria said happily.

Authors Note: Because they age faster they are more mature than a 4 year old and have a bigger vocabulary but act like they are younger at times.

We started to follow Victoria. We finally found a bright yellow house with many flower. "This the place?" I asked. Vicki nodded. "Come on." I said. We walked up to the porch. We knocked. A lady with red hair answered. "Hello Victoria! Are these your sisters?" The lady asked. Victoria nodded. "Is your mom with you guys?" She asked. We started to cry on cue. "SHE DIED!" We screamed in tears. She grabbed our hand and pulled us inside. "Emma!" Emma's mom called. Emma came running down the hall. We were still crying. She gave us a cookie and we stopped. "You girls can stay with us. I have to call the police though." She said. We nodded. "No one say anything." I said to my sisters. They nodded. "What happened?" Emma asked.

"Well Our mom died right in front of us." I said sadly. Then her mom appeared. "Are you girls sure your mom died?" She asked. We looked at each other. "No. Our dad just hated us and is using us." We explained. "Okay Emily you can come and pick them up." She said into the phone. She hung up. "Girls. It is not good to run away like that. Someone could have killed you. What if we moved? What if someone moved in and was a child killer. You three would have been dead!"

Authors Note: So running away is a personal experience of mine! I AM FINE! It was all because of school. Too much stress and pressure and I felt unsafe and then the whole….ummm…bullying (physical and emotional) and I couldn't take it. I never told anyone that story! So yea…. It is VERY dangerous. Trust me. I was litterally almost killed!

We nodded. Then there was a knock at the door. Emma answered with her mothers approval. Our mom came in and hugged us tight. Wew didn't hug back. "Don't you girls dare do that again!" Mom scolded. "Well tell Jayden to stop using us!" I snapped. We never have called dad by Jayden! Ever!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alyssa

We finally got home. Then some loud blaring happened. Mommy and our uncles with Jayden ran out. We sighed. We started to look around for something to do. We don't know why they leave but they just do. (By the way they are now seven years old)

Finally our aunt and uncles came back. Jayden was with them but no mommy. We went to our Aunt. No way were we going to talk to Jayden. We practically hated each other. "Auntie Mi-Mi. Where is mommy?" I asked in my sweet innocent voice. "Well umm… She is sort of…in….umm…..she is being held prisoner." She finally said. "But why? Why would the police take her? She is a good lady?" Victoria said. "Girls. The police didn't take her. Some big bad monsters took her. We don't know what they want but we have a feeling it involves you guys." She said. "But mommy did nothing bad to monsters." Quinn said. "I know. She just protects everyone." She looked at her watch. "It's time for your girls bedtime. Lets get you in bed…." She said. We nodded. She took our hands and brought us to our room. She read to us then tucked us in.

When she left we sat up. "I can't sleep" Quinn whimpered. "Same with me! It's not the same with mommy not here. I want mommy!" I exclaimed. We heard footsteps coming closer. We looked at each other and immediately layed back down. We pretended to be asleep.

The doro swung open. "Maybe they were sleep talking?" I heard Mike said. "Probably. They must be hurt the most." We heard Jayden say. I mentally rolled my eyes. '_of course we are! We are her kids! We want our mom! We want to cuddle with her!_' I thought. The door close. I threw the sheets off of me and started to stuff pillows under my side. "Alyssa? What are you doing?" Victoria and Quinn asked. "Going to find our mom!" I said. They got up and started to put pillows under their sheets. "no! You guys have to stay. I need you to cover for me. I should be back soon. Hopefully with mom. Okay?" I asked. They nodded. I set out on my journey.

Quinn

My sister just left! She left us like mommy! I was mentally crying. Now it's just me and my older sister Victoria. "Victoria. I want Alyssa and Mommy!" I whimpered. She hugged me. "It's okay." She said. I hugged her closer. She started to sing a part of the song mommy always sung to us. She said it was by Lemonade mouth: More Than A Band

"Be who you wanna be  
Always stand tall  
Not gonna let you fall

Reach for my hand  
'Cause it's held out for you  
My shoulders are strong  
But you can cry on them too

Everything changes  
But one thing is true  
Understand  
We'll always be more than a band" Victoria sung. I smiled. Then I heard the door start to rattle. More specifically the door knob. We gasped. Then Mike entered. He looked at us. "Where did Alyssa go?" He asked. We always slept in certain order. Victoria was on my left and Alyssa on my right. Mom had her own single bed. We had a king sized bed. "She is asleep." I said. He sighed. "Then you 2 should be in bed." He said. We nodded and fell to sleep.

THE NEXT MORNING

We woke up and went to eat breakfast. When we got there they looked at us confused. "What?" We asked. "Where is Alyssa?" Mia asked. She could always tell us apart no matter what. "She is still upset and wishes to be alone." I said. Jayden looked at us. "What?" We asked. He got up and went towards the room. We started to run. "You can't go in there!" We said blocking the door. "Why not? I just want to help Alyssa." He said. "Well….umm…she wished to be alone. She wants to think. She needs to be alone. We know her better than any of you!" Victoria snapped. He picked us up and put us down. He opened the door and went to the bed. "Alyssa? Honey. I know it hurts but we are going to save her." He said. He pushed some sheets out of the way. He was expecting Alyssa but got no one. He didn't get our signature blonde hair or our dazzling blue eyes. Not even our light skin. He looked at us. "Well bye!" We said and started to run. We ran out the door and hid in the garder. But then Alyssa came in. She looked disappointed and a little beat up. We ran to her. "Jayden is after us!" We said quickly. "me?" She asked. We nodded. He then came out. "Why were you 2 running! You knew I was out here trying to make our present for them for trying to help our mom but now you ruined it!" Alyssa snapped at us. "Sorry Alyssa! We were covering for you and Jayden was after us!

"I'll forgive you but now Jayden doesn't get a present!" She said. We hugged. "We missed you so much!" I whispered into her ear. She smiled. "Alyssa. Are you sure you been out here? And why do you look like you were in a fight?" Jayden said. "Well they are really fast and tripped over me so I fell off the bench and yes I been out here all morning trying to make you a gift!" She said in her sassy tone. I nodded. "Come inside." He said. "fine…" She muttered. We went inside and sat down. "So umm….did you find anything about mom?" I asked. "Well….No. But-" Mia said but was cut off by a knock at the door. Victoria, Alyssa and I got up to answer it. When we got to the door we heard them telling us to sit back down and not answer it because it may be a lost kidnapper or something. We pulled it open anyways though.

"MOMMY!" We shouted. She looked different though. Instead of her bright blonde hair it looked darker like a sandy blonde or dirty blonde or well…anything but bright blonde! It was straight and didn't have those bouncy curls we loved to play with. Hey don't question us it was fun! You pull them down and they'd bounce right back! She was wearing a leather black jacket and leather pants that were black. Even her shoes! They were heels. "Mommy?" We asked scared. She rolled her eyes and walked inside. "Brats!" We heard her mutter. I was almost cying and tears were streaming down my face. Where is my mommy? "Where are the rangers!" Momym snapped at us. We shrugged. We had no idea what that was. "You're the oldest! Where are they!" Mommy said grabbed Alyssa by the shirt and holding her up in the air. "Where are they!" (Hint) Emily said holding her fist up threatening to punch Alyssa. (Hint that she used the name Emily instead of mommy!)

Then a red thing flew in and hit Emily. "Looking for us?" A familiar voice said. Emily turned around to face them. She dropped Alyssa. "Alyssa!" We shouted running to her. She was not awake. "ALYSSA! WAKE UP!" We screamed. Meanwhile Emily was attacking the people in spandex. "STOP!" _ Screamed as Emily froze.

Who screamed it? Who do you think it was? More questions:

Which child you think is a nighlok (all of them, 1 of them, 2 of them, none of them)

Do you think any of them are rangers?

AND who do you think screamed and was it a nighlok power or a ranger power?

MYSTERY!

Review for who you think and your answers to those questions!

Also: This is really funny since I wasn't planning on posting but I haven't read a story where a nighlok impregnates a team member with their power or something so I was like: Hmm…Lets post this! So a new story was born! A story where I can barely type since I had to correct even this message a million times. Now multiply that by a million! Then times that by a million for the story!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Victoria

"STOP" I shouted. Emily froze. She hurt my sister. She crushed our hearts. I won't let her hurt anyone else. "Well then. I think we figured out the nighlok child." The man is red spandex said. "Nighlok?" I asked. "Whats that?" Quinn said. They sighed. "No one." They said. I was scared for my life now. I went to Alyssa. "Wake up Please!" I pleaded. I saw a flash of light and in walked our family. "Alyssa! She's hurt!" I said. They ran to Alyssa. "Alyssa?" Mia asked. Quinn started to cry. A tear dropped onto Alyssa. Alyssa started to stir and woke up. She rubbed her head. "What happened?" She groaned. We hugged her. Then we passed out.

Jayden

Ji was doing some testing. We had to use a symbol to make them sleep. He took the girls. As for Emily she was still frozen. She looked Evil. I sighed. "What happened to you Emily?" I asked. I layed her down on the couch. "Jay-Jayd-Jayden! He-hel-help!" I heard her moan. "Em! Fight the evil!" I said. But she went back to frozen.

Ji came in a few hours later. "They are…." Ji said.

Authors Note: I felt like being nice and give you a clue of what they can be. So far we learned Quinn and Victoria have powers but what about Alyssa?

Random Update: I am listening to the song my friends sang to me to get me to stop ignoring them. Its called More Than A Band by Lemonade Mouth. I was at a dance with my boyfriend and as I was entering they started to play. My boyfriend took me to the front and when they first said "reach for my hand. It's held out for you" my best friend, Annalynn held out her hand and she pulled me up on stage. It was so fun! They are the greatest friends ever!

Back to the story and to stop my useless uttering of words!:

Alyssa

We woke up in some room. I yawned. "Thank god that was all just a dream!" I exclaimed. "Mom!" We shouted. We got out of bed and started to search. We found her on the couch. "Vicki!" I shouted. "I don't know how to un freeze her!" She said. We realized it wasn't a dream. "PLAY!" Vicki shouted. She un froze. "MOM!" We shouted. We hugged her. "BRATS! GET OFF OF ME!" She snapped. We let go. She got up and walked closer to us. "You will be easier prey!" She said. "DAD!" We shouted. Jayden came running in. He lunged at Emily. "Don't you dare touch my girls!"Dad grunted. "GO DAD!" We cheered. Everyone but dad was out. So not much help!

Emily finally caught Jaydens hand and flipped him. He hit his head hard and was passed out. Emily came closer to us. We whimpered in fear. "Mommy! How can you do this?" Quinn said in fear. "I am no ones mommy!" Emily snapped. She grabbed us. "Daddy!" We shouted. We were pulled out of the house and into a crack. "Master. I have the children. The rangers were protecting them for some reason." Emiyl explained. Rangers? Then the monster nodded.

"Wh-what do you want with us?" I stuttered out in fear. "Nothing for now sweethearts. Emily! Go get them in their cage and grab the thorn. Stab Jayden with it!" He said. Emily nodded. She shoved us into a cage.

(So the next chapter will definitely involve my other story. It isn't published at all but it is hand written. I may post it as a separate story but I have a huge nbinder full of story ideas! :D)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Emily

I got to the Shiba house. I went inside and saw Jayden still passed out. "We are going to make your fears come true. No matter what." I muttered. I then left the area and went back to my Master.

Jayden

I woke up with an unbearable pain in my back. I looked around. "ALYSSA! VICTORIA! QUINN!" I shouted. My vision started to change. I was now on Xandreds ship. I heard his evil laughter. "JAYDEN!" I heard my friends shout. "GUYS!" I shouted scared for their lives. I looked in the corner and saw Emily laughing evily. Then in the next corner were the girls scared. "Don't worry girls! I'll save you!" I said. I got up and started to run. I hit a wall. I put my hands out and felt a wall but couldn't see it. Then some nighloks ran in. "Jayden? Dude what is up with you? Where are the girls?" I saw a nighlok ask but with Mike's voice. "There over there!" I said pointing at the cage. "They're in the wall?" I saw a nighlok ask with Mia's voice. "No they are in that cage! And why are you nighloks trying to find them?" I snapped. "Were not nighloks Jayden!" I heard the Kevin nighlok say. I turned around. I looked at the ship. I then felt something being pulled out of my back.

My vision cleared to see Mia holding some thorn confused. "That was in my back wasn't it?" I said dully. They nodded. "Well then…. If was I saw was correct Emily has kidnapped the girls. We-" I was cut off by the doorbell. I answered. I saw Emily. "AHH!" I screamed. "Jayden? What is wrong?" She asked confused. I looked at her. Her clothes were torn and she looked hurt. "Emily? Where have you been?" I asked. "Held prisoner. He cloned me and then he released me. It took a few days but I got-" She fainted. I picked her up and rushed for the recovery room. I can sense this is my Emily. The girls mom. Everything.

A few days later Emily woke up. She explained to us that Xandred held her captive then cloned her. The clone attacked us and she was released on an island. Luckily she had her samuraizer but couldn't call for help. She got back but well found us. "So where are the girls?" Emily asked. "well….umm…The clone kidnapped them." I said. "UGH!" She whimpered. "Well the good news and bad news is that they are the ranger bloodline. Of course the nighlok are probably using them for that." I said. "Wait so they aren't nighlok! YES!" She shouted. I laughed. "Yes they are rangers. Alyssa can make people see certain things or dreams. She can also pretty much turn those into blasts. Victoria can control time and freeze, replay, play, rewind, or fast forward time. Quinn is pretty much life. She can make people pass out, or revive them. She can't kill them but can bring them pretty close to death. The nighlok probably kidnapped them to make humans afraid by Alyssa showing them the Earth if he flodded the world, Victoria will freeze us to make sure he can continue his plans, and Quinn to heal the nighlok or injure us badly." I said. "Great. My own kids are going to kill us." She sighed.

"JAYDEN!" I head someone scream in agony. I saw bright lights and saw I was in the hospital. "Woah what happened? Where are the girls?" I asked. "What girls?" Emily asked. "Your kids." I said. "I have no kids…" She said slowly."Well then in my dream you did." I said. I then saw 3 little girls appear. They were the girls. "Mr. Shiba. These are the girls that found you passed out in the courtyard." The doctor said. "I'm Alyssa. That's Quinn and Victoria." She said. I hugged them." Where are your parents?" I asked. "Well…Umm…. Our mom died giving birth to us and our dad got into a car accident a few years later." Quinn said. "Well do you need a family?" I asked. They nodded. "Great. I'll adopt you. I'm old enough. I am 22." I said. They smiled.

Ever since then it was happily ever after. I had my new wife, Emily, 3 beautiful daughters. Just Amazing!

Authors Note: I couldn't think of a way to get the girls out and I really wanted the girls to be non related and it to be a dream. So yea…. Sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! I am planning on a new story inspired by krazykriss. You have to check out krazykriss's stories. I especially recommend Jayderella. It will be sort of based off of it. This morning everyone made me so happy because I had like my inbox flooded with reviews, follows,favorites. Everything. So thanks! So sorry about the shortness but I am planning on making a new story! Here is the summary:

Summary: Emily was having the perfect day. A nighlok saw in the future that this little girl will save the rangers during Negatrons attack so it told Xandred. Xandred had Negatron kidnap the little girl and raise her. Of course every nighlok needs disguise for a 3 year old. Or else the 3 year old will run away from you. But now Emily is 8 with a 5 year old brother, named Johnny, and a 2 year old sister, named Codi, What will this ranger do when she is seen? Why is her dad treating her like this? Why are Codi and Johnny so nice to her when her father isn't? What is her father hiding?

(BTW hope you don't mind Krazykriss but I had to see what would happen in a different way. Hope this is okay! If not PM me)

Update: So there was just an explosion at our beloved race. The Boston Marathon Explosion. It killed at least 2 people and left more than 23 people injured. (My source) My blessings go out to the victims and the injured. Also their families. I know at least 3 children are dead/injured.


End file.
